The water use security art is replete with devices for securing faucets and bibcocks against unauthorized use. These devices generally do not provide simple inexpensive closure of an outdoor hose bibb.
Examples of the art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 852,303, 1,038,308, 1,040,039, 1,379,827, 1,482,008, 1,794,581, 2,063,442, 2,161,626, 2,647,532, 2,748,794, 2,838,064, 3,156,256, 3,532,111, 3,662,320, 4,397,332, 4,458,923, 4,516,414, and 4,826,215.